Nikton
Description An Omwati of no great stature, he stands at a height of only - roughly - 1.7 metres. His body and facial features are slim, and the definition of excess muscle or fat is all but non-existent. His skin is of a pale blue, paler even, in the light. His 'hair', as it might be called, is a ruffled mass of feathers (white, though giving away to an iridescent nature under any amount of significant lighting) on top his head in a fashion most uneven. His eyes are of a deep blue, likened to the shade of cobalt or midnight; with pupils: narrow and 'bird-like'. Without the prominent definition of his cheekbones and chin, he might appear sullen, rather than sleek; though that's certainly not the case. His attire, while far from formal, isn't the most practical collection of clothing. Upon his forehead, and secured by strap are a pair of cheap optics, seemingly garage made and looking at best to be passable junk. He wears a bulky dark brown jacket of thick fabric and a vast multitude of pockets, and secure buckles to keep it closed; the collar of it is clasped together in the front, and is styled so high as to brush against his chin. His pants are baggy and loose, and the darkest of grays in colour; they are secured by an interconnecting set of two belts with metal claps similar to those upon the jacket. A single pouch is secured to his right thigh by a belt of its own. For footwear, he wears a pair of padded black boots; they adorn no buckles, toggles, or laces, and seem to fit snugly without such; with his baggy pants considered they are not visible from the ankles up. Background Early Life Nikton Lex was born on the planet Omwat, years after the changes made by Wilhuff Tarkin's extended visit. The effects of said visit remained, however, through the vast majority of his lifetime. Countless villages and cities razed to the ground by orbital bombardments, and the days of grieving and repair to follow. Nikton was not born free of these hard times, though he was born late enough as not to experience the worst of it himself. Within the rebuilt village of his mother and father, he was raised in accordance of the best there was left to offer. School Daze Wealth, on the other hand was plentiful with his family. His grandmother had played a part during the CIS takeover of the planet, and was rewarded as such. The currency meant little after the grip upon the planet subsided, and even when Tarkin came to find it once more. With the second seizure of the planet, however, came more outside knowledge of better worlds; though this knowledge was only a view terribly skewed. The abundance of currency as saved, was used by Nikton's parents in the year 13 ABY as a bribe to get him into the Core Worlds on an Imperial Transport, and the rest to get him into a notable Coruscant University (in study of Computers, as well as Artificial Intelligence specifically) even under Humanocentric terms. For all this wealth, and all his supposed good luck, Nikton's time on Coruscant - while educational - amounted to some of the worst years of his early life. Rejection by his peers and an unexpected drain upon his account among the factors to make him miserable. By the end of his sophomore year, he remained with barely enough for just another year's tuition. Unable to see the dream end so quick (though it wasn't his own), he began another route that he had hoped would lead to the very same end. He began selling his skills as a Slicer, using the network alias of: 'Gonk'. This illicit behaviour would mainly amount to slicing the campus network, for the purpose of raising grades. The currency achieved through doing so allowed him another year of education, before a bitter student with a mindset against cheating began to notice a steady rising of the grading curve before ratting Nikton out. He was set to be expelled within a week. Rather than end up in the slums as an alien species on a human centric planet, Nikton hopped onto a shuttle with the last of his ill gotten gains. Criminal Beginnings Too shamed to return to Omwat, Nikton instead merely left the Core Worlds behind to make a life on what education he did receive before his expulsion. This generally meant a lot of low paying jobs on lower tech planets; just enough to stay alive and to keep moving within the Mid Rim. Such events lasted for such a time encompassing a number of months, less than a single year. In 17 ABY, Nikton was approached by a small time gang for a one off job in theft of merchant property. Once the job was done, however, Nikton wasn't allowed to leave just yet. He was kept onboard for a number of jobs to follow, much to his own reluctance. This isn't to say he was a slave though, as he received a - relatively - sizable cut of his own for each success. This, unlike the past period of time, would amount to greater than a year. A string of jobs strung out across weeks, and even months before the team would split apart and go their own ways, cutting potential losses. With nowhere else to go (in his mind) he kept with the former leader to this gang, as said leader opened up a cantina upon Ord Mantell and went legit, leaving Nikton to occupy a miniscule backroom of the building from which to continue his own illicit work as a freelancer. Category:Independent characters